killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Insurgent (DLC)
Insurgent is a downloadable pack for Killzone: Shadow Fall. It is the first substantial DLC offering for the PS4 exclusive and includes a new mode, a new class, and new weapons. The DLC was released on April 1, 2014. As the name implies, the Insurgent Pack introduces a new multiplayer class called the Insurgent. The DLC Pack carries a $9.99 price tag. Along with the aforementioned class-focused additions, as well as three new classic Killzone weapons, more personalization items, new challenges/trophies, and online collectibles, the Insurgent Pack also includes a new mode for the single player mode Elite Mode. Elite is for experienced of Killzone: Shadow Fall players who wish to take the challenge themselves, giving them only 3 lives with which to complete the full campaign on hard difficulty. New Class: Insurgent The Insurgent is a brand new multiplayer class with two unique abilities: Steal and Hack. * Steal ability: The Insurgent starts out with only a pistol, but his ‘Steal’ ability allows him to swipe weapons and abilities from downed enemies. The use of stolen abilities is limited, but the Insurgent can continue to use stolen weapons throughout the game – even if he falls in combat. Stolen abilities are l * Hack ability: By using the ‘Hack’ ability, the Insurgent can change enemy ground automata into friendlies, swiftly turning the tide of battle. Abilities * E-Pulse Emitter: A deployable beacon for the Assault class that sends out an E-Pulse, making it difficult for enemy units to install automata in that area. * Tactical Echo Emitter: A deployable beacon for the Support class that sends out a Tactical Echo from a fixed location, making the area hard to infiltrate by hidden enemy units. * Guard Drone: A stationary buddy drone for the Scout class – deploy it in one place and it guards the location from a ground level. File:13563058804 8d831ea715.jpg|E-Pulse Emitter Beacon File:13563058594 2865312e27.jpg|Tactical Echo Emitter Beacon Weapons These classic Killzone weapons are added for the Scout, Assault and Support classes. When dropped, other players can use them as well. * M82: The legendary ISA assault rifle makes a triumphant return for the Support! * StA-14: A sturdy Helghast battle rifle for the long-range combat arsenal of the Scout. * LS12 SMG Pistol: Also known as the M66, this sidearm for the Assault packs considerable punch. File:13559614094 f7a385040f b.jpg|M82 Assault Rifle File:13559268225 990fcbfe27 b.jpg|StA-14 Helghastr Battle Rifle File:13559273795 2d7d4ab6bb b.jpg|LS12 SMG ISA Pistol New Game Modes * Campaign Elite Mode: The nightmarish difficulty of the Elite Mode will test even the hardest of warriors. You will have to complete the Killzone: Shadow Fall Campaign with only three lives. * Multiplayer Collectibles Mode: Insurgent Pack owners can hunt for online collectible crates during matches to earn points and win in-game rewards. New Trophies and Challenges New content means a new set of Trophies and Challenges to unlock. Here is the full Trophy list for the Insurgent Pack: Expansion trophies will not be required for Platinum. Insurgent Personalization Pack To top it off, the Insurgent Pack comes with personalization content, including: * 3 Spotlight Moves: Humiliate your enemies with the Head Kick, the Finger Breaker and the C4. * 1 Voice Pack: New multiplayer battle chatter voices for both Helghast and VSA factions, designed to match the Insurgent character’s devious personality and style of play. * 1 OWL Skin: Inspired by the stealth bomber paint scheme, this will give your combat automata a sleek and stealthy appearance Trivia * Guerrilla has proven themselves a developer of their word. Before Killzone: Shadow Fall released, the developer promised that they would not charge for any DLC map releases, and they have stuck by that line. In fact, they have released two maps The Cruiser and The Hanga inspired by environments in the single player campaign for free today. External links *PlayStation.Blog *GameRant Category:Killzone Shadow Fall multiplayer Category:DLC